Sleeping Pills
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: After Edward left, Bella tried to deal with her grief in a logical way, but that did not work, so she did something sort of unlogical, which led to more unlogical things. Soon Bella found herself on an avalanche of anti-Edward


Hello Friends! I have been gone for a while because I have been trying to write seriously (shocker- fanfiction not serious writing- read a book [other than teen fiction]) and I figured I would grace that I would grace you with my presence. Just kidding, I actually have been working on my portfolio for the SCGSAH (South Carolina's Governor's School for the Arts and Humanities) but you really don't want to know about that….

Actual Author's Note: I wrote this story (or the same general concept) but now have a more defined direction and I think that I should just start another one since it has been almost a year since I wrote the other…. And the title "Sleeping Pills" is not meant to be literal sleeping pills but rather whatever you have to do for yourself to sleep at night, in no way do I think that taking pills is an acceptable way to get over a relationship.

After that being said:

**Sleeping Pills**

**By: -theoneyouforgot-**

It had been three months, two days, and approximately ten hours; not that I was counting. Of course I was sad, but come on how long did it take you to get over one, incredibly attractive vampire, and incredibly attractive musician vampire. Longer than others, but still, come on I could see the look in everyone's eyes "when is she going to get over that boy –after all he is just a boy." But he was not just a boy, he was a vampire. A riddling musician vampire, who I just happened to love once –but was no longer allowed to, so I would not.

Or that is what I continued to tell myself, night after night, of pretending he was laying beside me as I waited for morning. I had given up on sleep; I knew it would not come, so instead I just waited for morning. And though I did not want to admit it –because I was getting over him- I thought about him most of the time. Sometimes I would curse his name and other times I would laugh at our old jokes.

But I certainly was in no way –any longer- in love with Edward Cullen.

To prove this I decided to go to a party, because I would have never gone to a party when I was with Edward, and that was about all of the persuasion that I needed. I knew at least 50 people that were going, none of wish I was glad I had ever met. I just wanted to be somewhere, in some situation that Edward would vastly disapprove of, because for me, his disapproval was exactly what I was looking for.

I walked to the party, because I did not want to drive, and I asked for no further persuasion yet again. The only person that really had the authority to stop me was Charlie, and he was just happy I was leaving the house, besides he was kind of in over his head anyway.

It did not take longer than ten minutes for me to find and empty place on a couch next to some guy who defiantly had not been hugged enough. However, it was not him that would have caused the scandal; it was the guy that was standing behind me caressing my shoulders. Occasionally he would bend down and whisper something in my ear. I did not listen and because I really did not care. I did not ask his name, nor him mine, because once again, it was irrelevant.

However, when he grabbed my hand and traced my torso to a closet beneath the staircases that lead to the upstairs –that was most certainly occupied, I could have sworn I saw the one person that I was hiding from standing in the corner. But when I doubled back, he was not there.

The guy, the one that I did not know, the one who stood with me now in a closet that smelled like snow had been left in the shoes since 1911. He kissed me, different than I had been kissed before, more sloppy less careful. It was less, important. I did not advance things but no attempt whatsoever to stop them, to slow them down nor to suggest in anyway that it would be okay for his hands to creep under my shirt.

But that is exactly what happened.

His hands where cold, but not like Edwards. They lingered on my skin as if it was some soulful A on my skin, a badge of shame, suggesting that surely they should not be there. And of course it was wrong, but then I thought of all of those nights lying awake alone, and how I thought that I saw him in the corner. So I pushed a little harder and prepared myself.

However then the door opened, by a cop, that was called to stop the party. He asked me my name, I told him, he said he knew Charlie, and then went on and on about how he had raised me better than that. And how I was Chief Swan's daughter –and how could I let everyone down. "Whatever" I said. He asked me if I was drinking. I thought about lying and saying yes, but I told him the truth, "I have just be bitten by a vampire, and now he has left, because he expects me to deal with all you humans without him."

I think that I answered his question.


End file.
